


Catching a Clue

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [23]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Moustery 'verse, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is certain something is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moustery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627940) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



> For the JWP prompt: alliteration

“Might I make use of your magnifier, Holmes?” Watson asked, not fifteen minutes gone, and now he’s bent over something on his desk, chuckling. Whatever he’s discovered, he’s not sharing, and I nearly add an acid to a base before I remember to pay attention to my chemicals and not my frustrating fellow lodger. By the time I have diverted disaster, Watson has finished his foolery, and said goodnight. 

Alone again, I dart to the desk. For a moment the tiny newspaper page holds words:

**Basil of Baker Street Banishes Badger of the Baskervilles!**

I blink and they are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/855027.html)


End file.
